Information security can be provided on data networks using encryption protocols. An encryption protocol can be used to encode data transmitted via a data network in such a way that only an entity with a decryption key can decode the data.
A threat to the information security of a data network can be the disclosure of cryptographic keying data and the mechanisms used to process the keying data. An intruder gaining access to such cryptographic keying data can intercept and decrypt data, thereby compromising the security of communication via the network.
One solution for preventing such disclosure is to physically secure a network device. Physically securing a network device can include physically monitoring the network device or adding physical safeguards, such as a locking mechanism, to the network device. Such solutions, however, can increase the expense associated with manufacturing a network device or limit the flexibility of deploying a network device. Furthermore, such solutions do not provide a method for detecting or reacting to an intrusion into the data network if physical safeguards fail.